Paint Me Yours
by FifiDoll
Summary: Set in New York; Kurt and Blaine are tasked with painting Blaine's brothers apartment and things become rather...heated.


**Based off of a clip of the short film, J'ai Tue Ma Mere.**

**Paint Me Yours**

It was spring, the Warblers had taken Sectionals and now they were in New York, prepping to compete at Nationals. Kurt had been reluctant to go on this trip that he knew his classmates at McKinley deserved, but it was hard not to smile in a place as big and amazing as New York City. Blaine's older brother lived on the outskirts of town and they were planning to visit sometime before they returned to Ohio. Kurt was also itching to know why Blaine had told him to bring an old pair of coveralls from the garage.

Friday afternoon, the day before Nationals, Blaine dragged Kurt away from Times Square and into a taxi. Kurt had his day bag and Blaine brought his mini suitcase. Blaine had miraculously gotten them permission to stay with his brother. So there they were, outside the tall white building, looking up. Kurt stayed at Blaine's side, not wanting to be left behind.

They stood in the elevator silently. Kurt's curiosity and elation were pressing at him, all of his questions needing to be answered, but Blaine's company was more than enough. Kurt had been crushing on Blaine for almost a full semester now, and he kept getting crush vibes from Blaine. Why then were they not together? Neither of them had made a move. Kurt was much too scared to, because Blaine was the first really good male friend he'd ever made, and what if he ruined that? He didn't know why Blaine hadn't done anything, and tried not to let his thoughts become negative.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, whose hair was falling from its gel into the natural curls Kurt knew he possessed. Blaine looked over at Kurt and they smiled at each other, embarrassed, before looking away. Flushes covered their cheeks and they looked around, waiting for the elevator to stop at their destination floor.

When the elevator stopped, Kurt followed Blaine down the hall and into a completely empty and bare apartment. It had a few couches and tables stuffed into a room, but the rest of the apartment was completely empty. The run-down wood floor was covered in sheets of newspaper, and there were cans of paint varying in size in the middle of the room. "Blaine, what…?" Kurt trailed off, confused.

"Go put on your coveralls," Blaine instructed with a smirk.

Kurt wanted to argue, but Blaine just shook his head. Kurt pouted and went into the bathroom to change. He pulled on his coveralls with a white shirt. It was strange for Kurt to be wearing them outside of his dad's garage. When he emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, Blaine was in jeans and a thermal shirt. The buttons at the top were undone and he looked much less put together than Kurt has ever seen him.

Blaine flashed Kurt a smile and pressed play on the small stereo in the kitchen. Music by a Spanish musician Kurt had never heard of began to flow in the background, just barely audible in the next room over, where Blaine set to work opening cans of paint. Kurt watched, intrigued.

One the cans of paint were opened, Blaine handed a paintbrush to Kurt before grabbing one for himself. "What are we doing?" Kurt asked. "There are tons of colors here."

Blaine looked down and smiled before turning to Kurt and explaining, "We're going to splatter paint the living room."

Kurt's eyes widened and he asked, "Really?"

"Why else do we have ten different colors of paint?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

With narrowed eyes, Kurt nodded, "Okay. It could be fun."

"Of course it will be fun," Blaine rolled his eyes, still smiling. "We need to loosen up before nationals and this is the way to do it."

He dipped his paintbrush deep into the can of navy blue before tossing it at the wall. A drop landed on Kurt's shoulder and his jaw dropped. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. It was a challenge. With a determined look, Kurt bent over and dipped his paintbrush into the can of teal paint. Unsure of exactly how to splatter paint, he swung his arm in front of him as if he were swatting someone away. Blaine laughed and gathered more paint. Kurt could learn from example.

It wasn't long before Kurt had completely let himself go. Blaine and Kurt dug the same paintbrush into different cans of paint, tossing yellow, blue, purple paint, all at the walls. Blaine looked serious as he painted; aiming for all the spots Kurt managed to miss, trying to coat the wall with the thick, dripping paint. Kurt was smiling, the paint going every which way. He didn't care where the paint landed, he was just happy to be so relaxed. He was happy to be so content with Blaine.

The painting slowed as Blaine found fewer and fewer pieces of wall without color. He found himself watching Kurt instead. The smaller boy was so much happier now that he'd escaped McKinley. Blaine couldn't help but smirk at the thought that he'd been the one to help Kurt get out of that. "Oh no!" Kurt laughed, looking at his hands.

They were soaked in paint, navy blue and red, mostly. Blaine laughed and didn't say a word. Instead, he found amusement in watching Kurt try to wipe the paint off, which only ended up distributing it more. It looked like Kurt had blue and red gloves on, now. "Oh gosh, that was fun," Kurt smiled.

He sat down on the floor and lay down on his back, not caring that he may have just put himself in a splotch of paint. Blaine joined him, lying down on the floor right next to the boy. Kurt's eyes were closed, but Blaine knew he wasn't sleeping. He was relaxing, which had been the whole point of the painting.

All it took one mischievous glance in Kurt's direction. That was it. Then their lips connected, neither really sure who had initiated the kiss. Months of sexual tension dissolved as the kiss gained intensity. Blaine's hands landed on Kurt's sides, and the smaller boy smiled into the kiss. He was _finally_ kissing the boy of his dreams. Kurt's paint soaked hands were already beginning to dry, but they still left handprints and fingerprints on Blaine's shirt as they continued kissing.

Kurt's hand slid up Blaine's shoulder and held his neck lightly, trailing paint the whole way. Blaine didn't even care if it would wash off or what others would think. All that mattered was Kurt and how _good_ everything felt.

Blaine's tongue flitted across Kurt's lips and he eagerly allowed him entrance. Blaine's tongue explored Kurt and he marveled in the feel of him. Blaine shifted himself onto Kurt and continued kissing him. He ground against him and didn't let up until he felt Kurt's erection against his own. Kurt's arms clutched at Blaine as though he were his lifeline. Paint left prints on the back of Blaine's shirt, marking Blaine as Kurt's.

Blaine trailed kisses across Kurt's jaw and down his neck until he found that sweet spot. He sucked lightly right above Kurt's collarbone and Kurt made the most amazing noise ever, a cross between a moan and a squeal. It was so uniquely Kurt, Blaine couldn't help but smile before setting to work at this new spot he'd discovered.

Kurt whimpered under Blaine's touch, especially his lips on his neck. He was sure to have a mark there in the morning, but it was worth it. Kurt's hands ran along his back, needing more contact with Blaine. His paint covered hands tugged at the offending shirt and Blaine climbed off of him. Kurt wanted to pout, but when he saw Blaine removing his clothes, he knew to do the same. Kurt tugged his coveralls off before hurriedly pulling his shirt off as well. Blaine tugged at the legs of his coveralls and they were tossed to the side by Blaine's jeans and shirt.

Blaine was back on Kurt as soon as their clothes were gone. His lips ravished Kurt's and his hands ran up and down Kurt's sides. Paint covered hands clawed at his back, desperate for more contact. "Blaine," Kurt whispered breathlessly. "I…I want…"

"I know," Blaine whispered back.

His erection ground against Kurt's and he couldn't wait any longer. Blaine grabbed to his side for the bottle of lube he brought (just in cases) and coated his fingers with it. He connected his lips with Kurt's again before preparing the small boy below him.

Kurt felt Blaine's finger press inside him slowly, and he gasped at the feeling. It was strange, but not unwelcome. This whole sex thing could take some getting used to, but Kurt wasn't arguing. With how gentle Blaine was being, he could be satisfied with this forever. He relaxed as the sensations became much less painful and he soon felt a second finger pressing at his hold.

His breathing was ragged as Blaine kissed at his neck, slowly easing in a second finger. Kurt whined in pain. Hoping to ease the pain with a little distraction, Blaine connected his lips with Kurt's again. His fingers moved slowly as Kurt was slowly stretched further open. When Kurt relaxed, Blaine's kissing moved along the boy's neck again, rougher than before.

A third finger pressed at Kurt, and for a moment he thought he wouldn't be able to take it. But then Blaine did that…oh. Blaine's nipping and biting at Kurt's collarbone distracted him. He felt a dull pain, but what Blaine was doing to his neck was much more interesting and pleasurable.

Blaine slid three fingers in and out of Kurt slowly, curling them around a little to feel for the right spot. When Kurt let out a loud moan from underneath him, Blaine knew he'd found it. Blaine's fingers moved in and out a few more times, grazing that spot, before he whispered in Kurt's ear, "You ready?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered.

"Roll over, baby," Blaine said gently.

Kurt did as he was told as Blaine slipped on a condom. He felt a kiss on his shoulder and strong arms around his waist as Blaine pressed inside slowly. Kurt groaned at the combination of pain and pleasure; it was something he'd never imagined. His breathing was ragged as he crumpled the newspaper in his hand. Blaine inside of him was such a new feeling. A new _wonderful_ feeling.

Blaine pulled out a little and thrust in, loving that sound only Kurt could make. He heard the newspaper crumpling, the panting of Kurt, and his own ragged breathing as he thrust again. Blaine had never imagined how tight Kurt was and how good this all felt. "Faster," he heard Kurt gasp out.

Happily, Blaine obliged. He slid in and out a little faster, picking up speed with each thrust. One of his hands found its way to Kurt's hair, mussing it up in a way he'd never be allowed to do any other time. The speed increased and Blaine felt like he was going to lose it. He slowed, grinding slowly against Kurt's small ass, leaning over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned to him, his face flushed and his eyes heavy-lidded. Blaine's hand found its way into Kurt's hair again and he kissed him, hard. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's neck loosely, holding him close. Kurt responded to the kiss, grinding back against Blaine. Blaine groaned and kissed Kurt fiercely, his tongue moving against Kurt's almost like a dance. Kurt pulled away, gasping for breath. "I…more…" Kurt whispered. "So close…"

Blaine nodded, "Okay."

He thrust into Kurt, beginning slow but very quickly picking up speed. Kurt was making small noises with each thrust until he moaned, "Blaine, I…"

Blaine felt Kurt's muscles tense under his touch and knew that Kurt had reached his peak. With a few more thrusts, Blaine had done the same. They lay there for a moment, catching their breaths. Blaine pulled out slowly and lay on the floor next to Kurt, who had rolled over. His paint covered hands touched the new, warm mess on his stomach. With a small laugh, Kurt said softly, "I'm a mess."

"You look gorgeous," Blaine smiled.

He leaned in and kissed Kurt gently. Kurt smiled back blissfully, his eyes closing as he lay on the floor trying to regain his energy. "We could go take a shower if you wanted to," Blaine offered, whispering in Kurt's ear.

Bright eyes turned to Blaine, "That sounds wonderful."


End file.
